the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's or Hogmanay
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Bonfire Hogmanay New Years Party New Year's or Hogmanay 43 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago ((Regrettably, I was ill the week after New Year's and much of January and didn't get to post this in timely fashion. (Better late than never, I suppose.) So, here's a New Year's roleplay for all who care to participate!)) Christmas had come and gone, and the new year approached. Doctors Jekyll and Lanyon naturally had a very busy social calendar, New Year's included, and their obligations precluded them from celebrating with the lodgers this night. That didn't mean there'd be no party, however. Rachel and Gemma had been busy in the kitchen, and members of the Society were welcome to prepare any food they liked as well. The celebration had a casual air, somewhere between a society party and a potluck among friends. People were welcome to dress up or down as they chose. Some food was laid out in the dining hall, while some was in the kitchen. The lodgers could wander about as they pleased, eat where they liked, drink whatever they cared to, and were free to celebrate (or choose not to) in their own ways. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago On the brick apron that jutted out from the kitchen into the greenhouse garden, Lewis had prepared a large, freestanding fire pit. He had stocked it with firewood and tinder, the latter composed of all of Hawley's clothes, which he'd surreptitiously acquired after the traitorous scientist had vanished without a trace. Weir added a rather ugly painting to the pile as well. He checked his pocket-watch. Two minutes to midnight. A glass of whisky stood ready nearby. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The sound of fluttering wings rustled in the background as a small book flew overhead and joined the rest of the kindling in the pile. Charricthran stood off to the side, a wry grin on his face and amusement trapped between his teeth. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago • edited Lewis chuckled and turned to him. "Thanks for the tinder," Weir remarked with a tilted smile. "Anything else you want to consign to the Hogmanay bonfire?" he asked as he leaned over to examine the book in question. It was a journal, the personal notebook of--according to the embossed cover--"Professor James A. Moriarty". How now, this could be useful, thought Lewis as his eyebrows shot up. Then they furrowed as another thought occurred. He burst out laughing. "What kind of criminal mastermind puts his plans in a book with his name on the cover?" he managed between cackles. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, 'splenty I could give, but this'll haveta do! Don' wanna miss the time, see." He threw a bundle of sealed envelopes onto the pile and snickered something awful. "Ain't so much a mastermind after all, yeah? Jus' plain daft o' 'im." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "Arrogant enough to underestimate us all, at least," Weir said with a chortle. Hubris never did end well. He gave a relaxed and satisfied sigh. "Don't know when I've laughed so hard." He tore out the pages and pocketed them--just in case--then tossed the cover back onto the pile. He withdrew a Zippo lighter from his waistcoat pocket and flicked it open, then pulled out his pocket-watch to check the time again. "Thirty seconds," he announced. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Someone else was here, bringing amusement on the wind; he couldn't hear it over the promise of flames. "Anchor yourself somewhere dark against the bright, Kothar. We're not losing you." He swatted away the memory with a chuckle. He wasn't gonna lose himself any time soon, considering he just found himself. Or had started to, at any rate. He counted down the time in the space between remembered heartbeats. Twenty-an'-nine, twenty-an'-eight... (( Setae )) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • 2 years ago Astrid fished up something from his pocket, wrapped in a bloody white rag and wiggling slightly, and tossed it in the pile. 'Thanks for a shit end to the year, you little rat', he mumbled under his breath, then coughed loudly into his sleeve. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago "Ten...nine...eight--" "A good riddance," Lewis agreed with Astrid. "Five...four..." Weir flicked the lighter on. "Three...two..." He got it very close to the waiting accelerant. "One." Every clock in the Society began ringing out the hour as flame touched fuel and a magnificent gout of fire welled up. Lewis pulled his hand back just in time. "Happy New Year!" he exclaimed. He put away the watch and lighter and grabbed his waiting glass of whisky. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Charricthran watched the fire curl around the letters, tongues of flame scattering thoughts and hopes from long (and not-so-long) ago as ash amidst the embers. It was better to send this way. At least they would serve to make something beautiful out of that particular brand of heartbroken hope. (Fire was always beautiful. Period.) "Nomag coi qe gliiwr di z'ar mitne!" The fire burned brighter for as the words rang against glass and bone, ushering in fervent hope for a brighter future. He'd see to it personally. 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Setae Guest • 2 years ago Astrid made a small jump forward when the clocks started ringing. "Happy New Year", he said and then turned to try and suppress another cough. This was unsuccesful. Instead the cough rapidly reproduced and evolved into a coughing fit that had him doubling over and gasping for air. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago • edited Lewis took a sip of whiskey as Charricthran spoke. He didn't know the literal meaning of the words, but their overall sentiment was positive, he felt. Astrid fell into a coughing jag. "Good God, man, what's wrong?" Weir asked. He set down his glass to better attend him, attempting to feel out what was off about Astrid's life force and thereby which type of illness he might be suffering from. "Perhaps I should've toasted to good health," he half-joked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Tairais )) •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Charricthran watched, brow furrowed with concern. He was no doctor- he could stitch up wounds just fine, but diagnosing illness and treating it was beyond him. "That doesn't sound particularly healthful, no. What's rattlin' in your lungs so much for, kid?" (( Setae )) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • 2 years ago "Slime" he wheezed, just as his lungs managed to expel the stuff, a thick milky substance, onto the ground. "Ah, sorry about that. I'm fine" he panted, then stamped down hard on the slimeball, which had gathered itself together to a semi-solid lump and begun crawling away. ((@Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago "Ah. I...see," observed Lewis as he looked at the goo. "Anything more to be done about it? And...is it contagious?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Charricthran said nothing, though his gaze sharpened with curiosity. He tilted his head in a decidedly birdlike fashion, gaze darting between the remnants of the (formerly alive?) slime and the other man. "How's that work, then?" He muttered, more to himself than anything. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Tairais • 2 years ago (( Setae )) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • 2 years ago "Ah, well, it might give you my cold if it touches you" he answered Lewis, as he dragged his slime covered foot across the grass. "I'd say there's an eighty percent it wont do more" He picked up Charricthran's words just as the slime started to reform into a blob. "Beats me, but possibly in a fashion similar to living organisms" he said and stomped down on the thing again. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago "Interesting. Wherever did you discover such a thing?" Weir wondered. If that thing moves again, into the flames it goes. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "If it creeps towards me, no 'ffense, but I'm shovin' the bugger inta the flames. I don' fancy my chances tryin' ta fight off a cold from a source o' indeterminate effect." Charricthran said this with a wry grin that suggested he wasn't truly bothered by the thought. (( Setae )) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • 2 years ago "I won't take issue" Astrid assured Charricthran, happy he didn't seem further troubled by living infectious mucous. He hesitated a second before answering Lewis. "Ahm, it's sort of an immunological response. As in, I made it. My apologies" he said, just as the slime calmly slit out under his shoe and staidly began to slither in the general direction of Charricthran. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago "How intriguing," said Lewis, his curiosity piqued. "Was this part of an experiment, or do you have a...unique physiology?" Out of the slime's path, Weir watched it sidelong as it crept toward Charricthran. ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Charricthran's expression curled at the edges. A twisting gesture with his hands plus the breath of an incantation, and the slime was snagged by the reaching form of his shadow. Another muttered word, and the slime joined cloth and paper alike in the flames. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Tairais • 2 years ago (( Setae )) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • 2 years ago "Sorry about that" he said to Charricthran, slightly abashed, but he couldn't quite keep his mouth from curling into a half-smile at what he'd just witnessed him do. He turned his head to Weir. "Unique physiology, if you will. It's sorta build up over the years." 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Setae • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago • edited Lewis smiled to see the slime curl up like a slug as the flames consumed it. "I see," he replied to Astrid. "Is it perchance along the lines of ingesting small amounts of poison to build up an immunity--exposing oneself over time, as it were?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Don'tcha worry 'bout it, kiddo." Charricthran said to Astrid. He tuned half an ear in to the conversation as it unfolded, sitting down to watch the flames. The rest of him listened to the sound of history in the smoke, of words and thoughts devoured by the flames. A new world for the new year, rising from the ashes of the old. A fitting celebration. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Tairais • 2 years ago (( Setae )) 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • 2 years ago He flashed him a quick grin then turned full to Weir. "Yes, just more through being bitten and stung a lot over time. There's a few side effects when the creature's magic as well." He rubbed his neck and gestured to the fire. "Like slime coming to life. Apparently." 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Setae • 2 years ago Jekyll1886 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago "Ah..." said Lewis, nodding in sudden understanding. "That's what happened. Huh. Which creature did it this time?" 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago His thoughts were much the same as Lewis', and so he continued to listen without speaking. Firelight danced in his eyes and shone on his skin. It was a prickling sort of warmth that blurred his vision. Shadows fled from light, and it was to those shadows that his eyes clung in excess. What little color he could see was slowly chased away and washed out by hot-bright-smoke, painting contrast and clarity where there would otherwise be bleeding watercolors. The edges of his smile ticked ever upwards, as if in a trance of their own. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago ((Setae )) 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "A nix. We, disagreed, on some business matters" He rubbed his right wrist. "It got a bit out of hand. We were unable to reconcile at the end" a hint of irritation crept into his voice. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago "That's a pity," opined Lewis. He picked up his glass and took a sip. "I ran into some water sprites this past Hallowe'en, though I don't know if they were nixes. Nor if they were proper sprites or simply transformed humans." ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "'M sure there was some o' everythin' that night, what with how things progressed." A distantly felt chuckle that was nothing to worry over (he was still there, still solid and sharp at the edges. It was his thoughts that were distant in the flames, nothing more). "If I'm still on this world in a year's time, might fancy myself a conveniently timed trip else-about's." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago ((Setae )) 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Astrid shrugged. "I don't even know if nixes have true forms. Water sprites are a mixed back in general. Did you end up killing those you met as well?" he asked Lewis. In reply to Charricthran's comments he said, "Yeah, that'd probably be the best idea if you could. Though I'd be curious to see if the fog had the same effect again, or something new would happen" 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Ps. Sorry it took so long.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Astrid quietly walked up and inspected the pile of clothes. 'Is there a chance of running into a naked desperate person tonight, and is it morally okay to laugh at them if that is the case? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago Lewis laughed. "Only if the party gets out of hand, but be my guest if you do see one." 1 •Share › − Avatar Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Nyx had found a nice spot on the roof and settled in, nursing an oddly bubbly sort of juice she had found at the buffet along with a handful of treats. It was a beautiful night, if a bit chilly, and much preferable to all the clamor downstairs. She was never one to count the years, not with an upbringing of only living one day to the next. But, it was fun to listen to the others enjoy themselves, and when all the clocks struck twelve, she smiled at the muffled cheers. I think I could get used to this. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy